Wizard's Treachery: Rotten World
by Flamewing80
Summary: A dark secret clouds the past of the Red Mars Project. Earth's future titters on the edge of collapse. One figure stands at the head of great change, a change which will renew the world in fire, and one man will soon stand in his way. The path of destruction is being paved! This is a complete rewrite
1. World's Edge

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.

 **Note to readers:** Well, I'm rewriting _Wizard's Treachery_. I was going back through the original and realized it was very choppy and jumped around with ideas too much. I didn't like some of what I was doing and thus the original is being stopped like with the original _Final Hour_ (my dragon age book) and is being rehashed in a new version.

This story is focusing on events leading up to the launch of the Red Mars Project and will even go into what was happen on Earth during the first part of _Book 1: Divergent Path_. The two main characters of the book are Isaak/ Isaac Butler and Thomas Hall (an OC). Abel and his family will make an appearance in Parts 2 and 3 of the book. And they are a main focus even if they don't appear at all in part 1.

I did some web researching going into this story. This time around, I would like to try holding truer to the character of Isaak Yoshida made. It is going to be a lot more difficult, considering Isaak has a lot of quotes he gives out, but I would like to try!

Final note here guys, if you haven't read _Divergent Path_ , at least up to the end of the first part, please go back and read it. This book ties into _Divergent Path_ as it is the prequel.

Thank you,

Flame

 **IMPORTANT:** It's not well known, but was confirmed as of chapter 57 of the manga that one of Isaak's many names was Xu Fu. This historical figure was born in 255 BC and served as a court sorcerer in the Qin Dynasty to first emperor of China (this is fact not Trinity Blood lore). He was sent on two expeditions to the eastern seas by Qin Shi Huang in search of the elixir of life. Those expeditions took place between 219 and 210 BC with the second one resulting in Xu Fu vanishing. There are some records which say he might have turned up on the shores of Japan, but it is all very, very vague.

This is why the prologue is being told by Xu Fu instead of Isaak.

* * *

Darkness pressed down on the world. Rain stung exposed skin. Water lashed the sides of ship. Cold spray surged around Xu Fu's feet. He clung to a rope as the ship surged to one side by a massive wave. Water crashed down on the deck.

Light lanced through sky. The ship was turned white from blinding flash. Xu Fu narrowed his eyes. The light lit the deck and he used it to leap to the next hand hole. The ship shook with the sheer force of the thunder. Xu Fu gripped to the hull all the tighter. He staggered up the steps.

Rain lashed harder the higher he climbed until his skin stung with the raw pain from the drops. Light illuminated the expeditionary fleet. The ships were drowned in the waves. Wood splintered and churned as the high winds and powerful waves ripped at the crown jewels of Qin Dynasty.

"We need to turn back. The storm's destroying the fleet!" a voice shout over the wind and thunder.

"Turn back?" Xu Fu muttered the question under his breath and scowled. His hair clung to his face from the sheets of rain. There was no turning back. Not without the elixir. Not this time. To turn back was just certain of death as it was to ride into the storm. There was to be no failure this time.

Wood splintered under Xu Fu. He staggered, holding to a rope until his fingers grew numb. The ship wouldn't hold together through the storm. Water streamed down Xu Fu's face as he looked towards the dark, angry sky.

He leapt to one side. Wood flung into the air. The splinters ripped through his robes. Screams were drowned in the rage of the storm, splintering of wood. The ground deck caved under Xu Fu.

Cold water rushed around him. Salt burned his eyes, pouring into this throat. Darkness wrapped around him as the storm thrust him deeper into the dark abyss of the ocean.

Not like this!

His hands clawed the water, feet lashing out. Air erupted around him. A wave threw him below. He rushed back to the surface. His freezing hands, slammed against the water. Raw weight of his robes dragged at him. Each thrust of an arm sent pain lancing through his body. His lungs struggled for air. Salt water seared his throat and struck his lungs with each breath he fought for.

A massive wave tossed him aside as if he was made of air. Water exploded around him once more. He breathed it in before he managed to surface choking on the water.

Wood. His hands made contact with a piece of wreckage. Fear clawed at his heart as he took hold of the wood. He dragged himself on to it. Splinters bit deep into his hands. The only warmth came from stinging pain and the liquid which oozed from it.

Death was all around Xu Fu. The sea would clam him as it had his crew.

A wave tossed his life raft. It took every last shred of strength to cling to the wood. Sea water felt as fire to his nose and mouth. His eyes stung with the force of the storm. Xu Fu could feel his grip weakening on the wood he clung to.

No!

His fingers dug into the hard wood.

He would not die here! Not like this. Not for something that didn't exist.

A wall of water moved towards him. The surge pulled at his body as it ebbed back and grew. Xu Fu stared at the massive, growing wave. This was it. Was it? It was his end.

Water exploded from the wave and rushed over him. Not the massive force, but smaller amounts. Light blinded the storm filled night. A nose akin to the buzzing of swarms of bugs filled the air as it rushed around him. First one way then lashed another.

The light. It dazzled Xu Fu. Unnatural in its sheer beauty. The light, was life itself. He wanted to touch it. Feel the warmth of the light at his fingertips. He reached for it, stretching out a bloodied hand.

Was this – could it be the true source of the elixir of life? Penglai Mountain? That it wasn't a mountain as legends told, rather this beautiful light.

Xu Fu felt his hand slip from the wood. Water churned around him. He kept reaching for the light even as it drifted into darkness.

The darkness gave away to the moments before leaving. The features of his emperor enraged when Xu Fu couldn't tell him how long his life would be extended. How he had to scamper for excuses when he had returned the first time empty handed. He was drowning in the rage of his ruler. Fleeing for it in the hopes to find if such an elixir even existed.

"You seek immortality," the voice sounded through the waves of darkness and flashes of images from the past. "There is away, but such gifts come at the price of service, human."

Xu Fu couldn't see. The images had collapsed in on themselves into a space of utter darkness. A darkness so intense not even a moonless night could compare. Fear clutched his heart in an icy hold. Talons made from the coldest ice tore into his being, freezing him from his very core.

Who was speaking? Was he dying here in this utter blackness?

The cold eased back. Air slammed into Xu Fu's lungs. He gasped and drew in long ragged breaths. His entire body felt as if it were crusted in thick layers of dried sea salt. A weight seemed to press down on his eyelids, making them heavy. He creaked open his eyes. Fire felt as if he surged through him at the movement.

Light. Where was the that magnificent light? A softer light rimmed his vision, distorted by his crusted eyelashes. Xu Fu closed his eyes. He took in a deep lung full of air. There was no scent of the sea to it.

The soft light filtered around him, leaving much of the space hidden within shadows. It was brighter than candle light, stranger than the fires which had lit his home. It was softer, yes, but still the unnatural beauty he had witnessed before. The light of a holy being. His hand ached. He forced his arm off the hard surface. His fingers stretched towards the light. Scabs cracked from the movement. Was it warm like fire? What made the light? He wanted to know.

Blood oozed from where the scabs cracked. The warm pain of the wounds, was lost on Xu Fu.

Another light was coming from straight ahead. It held a bluish tint to it.

With all his strength, Xu Fu lifted himself up. His eyes widened. What little breath he had fled his lips. Darkness, surrounding a beauty the likes of which not even the greatest alchemists could have imagined. A massive blue sphere hung as if suspended by magic within the center of the darkness.

Xu Fu's arms shook with effort. He forced himself to fully sit up. His eyes locked on the beauty far beyond reach. His hand moved. The sphere had to be a source of power, right? Perhaps the elixir he had sought for?

Pain lanced through his stiff body as he stood. His legs gave out and he clung to the cold, hard surface he had lain upon. He forced himself to stand straight, his eyes still locked on the beauty suspended within the blackness.

"What magic is this?" he breathed.

"Do you accept, human?" the voice pressed. It rang through the space, filled with a power Xu Fu had never even dreamed of hearing before. If he had feared the emperor's voice, it was nothing compared to the chill which raced through him now. "We can grant you immortality, gifts beyond your small mind's comprehension. In exchange, you must pave the way for our arrival on Earth."

Xu Fu turned. Only the soft light met his gaze. He couldn't see the room he was in or anything beyond the lights and the sphere suspended with the darkness.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" he asked, his voice scared him with how steady he was in the questions. He had trembled with fear before his emperor, only to now be so calm when faced with a power far greater than Qin Shi Huang.

"The future."

Light erupted out from a point just behind Xu Fu. He whipped around. Fear rushed through him. His eyes widened. This was. It was a holy being. Something beyond all powers any mortal man could ever even dream to achieve.

The hard ground bit into Xu Fu's knees, guarded only by the tattered remains of his robes. His eyes locked on the light. Sheer, overwhelming awe swept through him and mixed with his fear.

His hands trembled. He clasped them and bowed low the being before him.

It was a god.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So in manga chapter 57, Isaak mentions to Vanessa all the names he's gone by over the past… forty centuries (wow okay Isaak you are old). Anyway, the oldest of the names is Xu Fu, so, I am assuming he was born Xu Fu

I cannot tell you guys how weird it was to try and write this chapter. I had to keep the page on Xu Fu on the wiki open for it. I rewatched a documentary on the First Emperor of China as well. There is so little about Xu Fu. Even then I don't know if I got this stuff right. There is so little information to go from. Oh well.

Hey, by this Isaak was around during the Roman Empire. Given the fact Xu Fu was born in 255BC, the time the events of RoM (Reborn on Mars) series takes place in the TB universe, Isaak is three thousand three hundred and seventeen years old (roughly).

 **Update:** Hey, so there is updates to this. I am changing it around to be more like the main series. This book is also going to be broken up from three part book to two or more books. **)**


	2. Meeting of the Gods

**Update:** This book is being changed a little. I will see if I can change the title if not I will re-upload the story.

* * *

Red, brown dust twisted through the thin air. Heavy wind lashed at the metal of the truck. It whistled around them as the dust was thrown higher into the air. A dust storm was well on its way, brewing in the torrent of wind on the horizon.

It had to be here. This was the last location on the list which showed where a hill couldn't have naturally formed and was large enough to house it. Isaac's hand tightened on the tablet he held.

"Mister Butler, we need to head back," the driver told Isaac. "The storm is going to grow deadly soon. I don't—"

"We keep going," Isaac kept his tone cool. This was the last day he could inspect the area one of the sites being scouted for a colony.

"But, sir, we shouldn't even be this far out without some soldiers to guard you!" the driver protested.

Isaac looked at the man. Despite the space suits both wore, the driver shrank a little under Isaac's gaze. "How close are we to the hill?"

"Not far," the man whispered.

They burst through the dust into shielded part of the plains. Sure enough the hill was now guarding them from the constant blasting dust and grit. The truck stopped just in the shadow of the great hill. Isaak opened his door.

"Sir!" the driver shouted. "It's dangerous out there."

Dust rose around Isaac where his boot hit the ground. It seemed to float all too slowly back to the ground. There was a sense of a massive weight having been lifted from Isaak each time he set foot outside of the manmade structures on Mars. The gravity was less here despite the basic structures of the planet. If he had removed his space suit, the air would have frozen his body. The planet was death and still it would become the fragile beacon of hope to humanity.

For Isaac, this world held a prize far greater. His hand traced the side of the hill. Dust scattered at his touch. Under here, if he was correct, held the alien ship which carried the true gods deep within its heart. The hill was larger than the basic measurements of the ship 01, the leader and most powerful of the gods, had sent Isaac. Given when the _Ark_ as the vessel was called, had gone down, combined with the number of dust storms in this area, the hill was the right size to contain the _Ark_.

"Mister Butler," the driver's voice kept coming over the radio. "The storm is picking up."

Isaac ignored the man. The harshest part of the storm was in the first few hours of it. Later, as time passed, dust would clog the air as it took the dust days to fully settle back to the ground.

What concerned Isaak now, was finding just how deep into the mound the _Ark_ lay or if it was even within this mound at all. He needed the information the vessel held for him. It was needed to help create the perfect hosts of the gods. The communications device the gods had given him almost twenty-three centuries ago had stopped receiving almost ten of those centuries ago. The last message from 01 had told Isaac the _Ark_ had gone down one planet away from Earth. The last order he had been given was to head for Mars when humanity gained the technology to do so.

Now, Isaac was here. He had been given a general area where the _Ark_ had gone down, but had needed an excuse to head there. This was the only mound in the area which meant the _Ark_ just had to be here.

Isaak moved back to the truck and took out the tools he'd brought with them.

"Sir!" The driver got out of the truck. "Are you seriously going to look for water here or minerals?" the man demanded.

"What I seek, is a far greater prize than mere water and minerals," Isaac stated as he strode passed the other man to the side of the hill.

The driver didn't respond and Isaac didn't look at his so called "guard." Instead he set to work stripping centuries of dirt from this small section of the _Ark_. After only a few minutes of work, he heard the guard sigh and move to his side.

"Fine," the man muttered as he took some of the tools. "At the very least we can build a small cave to shelter in.

Hours slipped passed at the two of them worked in silence. Soon a small cave was created. It was just large enough the two of them could fit along with the truck. Isaac knelt down on the soft sand and started to dig down instead of the upward, inward he had been before. His gloved fingers struck metal.

His eyes widened. Joy crashed down on him, appearing as the slightest of grins on his features. It was here.

"I just got the truck in. The storm's picking outside. We had best stay here for a few more hours," the guard informed Isaac.

Isaac brushed back more of the dirt. The metal blended with the frozen sand and dirt around it. Isaac stayed close to the ground. His fingers brushed along the exposed hull of the vessel. There was no telling where a hatch might be or if there was even within this section of the cave.

"Sir?" the other man moved towards Isaak. A soft creaking filled the air. Air exploded out from under the man's feet. The sound of a body striking metal filled the air as sand and dirt poured through the opening.

Well, that simplified the matter of finding away into the vessel. Isaac peered into the opening. He could just make out the other man shifting in the sands which had filled the space below. A soft groan came over the radio.

Isaac slipped into the space. A shout pain sounded as he hit the guard. The moment he was in the space, the door hissed shut behind him. Gravity changed. _Thwack_ – the other man was thrown hard into the actual floor of the _Ark_. Isaac twisted with ease and landed on his feet.

Dust settled around Isaak. The particle never once touched him despite the layers falling around him. The soft grinding noise of old fans starting up, filled the air. Isaak tested the air. Not to his shock, it was now breathable.

His helmet hissed as he removed it. Strands of his short, black hair fell over his glasses. He ran a gloved hand through his hair to sooth it back.

A soft groan came from the other man. Isaac turned to him. He tilted his head to one side. "What to do with the unwanted tag along," he muttered to himself. He removed the space suit and pulled out white gloves from one of the pockets of his fine suit.

The man straightened. Another groan escaped him and he placed his helmeted head into his hands. "What happened?" The man straightened and looked around. "Where are we?" he wheezed, voice filled with a slight hint of pain.

Isaac tugged on his glove, making certain it was secure. "Now, that answer is one you're far from deserving of," Isaac said.

"W-what? Sir?" The man looked up. Shadows hid his face from view.

It was no fun, Isaak decided, not to see the horror which would appear over the man, but still, this had to be done.

A soft, red glow emanated from the pentagram on the back of Isaac's gloves. He lifted his hand, watching the light grow and fill the dark, cold space. "In front of me: Youngs; behind me: Teletarkae, in my right hand, a sword, in my left hand, a shield, around me the Pentagram glows, and, in the stone, the Star of David is placed," Isaac almost chanted a short song. "Come to me, Sword of Beelzebub!"

Isaac twisted fingers in a short, soft movement. Blood sprayed, splattering against walls of the _Ark_. The helmet rolled across the ground and came to rest at Isaac's feet.

"Such unfortunate business," Isaac stated as he pulled off the first white glove. "But it had to be done. You are far from deserving to see the is holy place." He turned from the corpse and tucked the gloves away. "No matter, there are far more pressing matters I must attend to." He strode forward. His shoes tapped against the cold, metal ground.

A split appeared in the wall, it grew and permitted Isaac to move from the small room into the _Ark_ proper. He didn't need to pause or try to figure out which direction to go. The _Ark_ seemed to guide him through his very senses.

The air was warmer than it would have been beyond the _Ark_. The halls dark and unlit. What little power remained, would be going into the systems allowing Isaak to breath while within the grand structure the gods had created.

The hall ended in what appeared to be a dead end. Isaak stopped in the center of a square space. He bowed, hand over his heart. "I've come as ordered," he spoke aloud.

A soft rumble sounded. It grew louder until the walls started to shift. A wall grew behind him. Then, the floor moved downward at a slow, steady pace. Light passed over Isaac, he knew this to be a scanner. With each new pass, it would detect who and what he was.

" _Analysis complete_ ," the _Ark_ spoke. " _Welcome, servant of our masters, to our resting place._ " The language was Isaac's native one. He knew it wasn't the only language the _Ark_ knew; however, it was one of two stored from ancient times within its databanks. The other was Latin.

The walls vanished from around Isaac. The platform moved down through a massive space. Walls were lined with tank after tank, vanishing on either side of Isaac into the darkness far beyond his sight.

The food source.

His lips curled in the slightest of smiles. It was here. Those who held the food source of the gods. What gave them greater power than anything humanity could ever dream of. At long last, he was seeing them once more with his own eyes.

The platform came to rest on a dais. Only four tanks were resting in this central placed platform. Isaac stepped off and looked towards the tanks. He knew the last hosts would still be alive if the gods were still within them. However, it would have taken the gods a great deal of energy to keep them alive.

"Ark," Isaac started, "did our masters leave what is required for their new hosts?"

" _They wish to speak with you over the matter_ ," stated the _Ark_.

Four holo-grams flickered into life. " _You kept us waiting, how rube of you,_ Xu Fu," the first laughed.

Isaac went to one knee and bowed low before the images of the gods. They appeared before him in the images of their previous hosts' bodies.

"Tch," the second almost snorted in rage. " _And this was the best servant you could find,_ 01."

" _Hmm, he's good, very good, 02, you just don't see it yet_ ," 01 cheered.

02 growled in response.

"01," one of the females slipped into the alien dialect before she was silenced by 01.

" _Now, now, let's get on with business_." 01 clapped their hands. " _We have little time, yup, yup. The group Xu Fu's with will want him back right away, yes, they will_."

" _Then stop singing_ ," 03 muttered under her breath. " _Did you bring the inform we asked for,_ Xu Fu?" 03 asked in almost motherly tones.

Isaac felt warmth grow in him. Her voice was softer, more tender than even the vague memories of his mother's voice. "Of course, my lady." He bowed lower. Strands of his short hair fell into his face.

He straightened just enough to grab the communicator they'd given him. He placed a data-cub into the deceive before placing it into a slot near him.

" _Ark_?" 03 asked.

There was a long pause as _Ark_ analyzed the data. " _Analysis complete_ ," _Ark_ stated. " _No enhanced humans are strong enough to survive fusion with our masters_."

01 hummed a little. " _This won't do one bit, no, not one little bit_."

"Forgive me, my lord." Isaak bowed low once more.

" _Let's kill him_ ," 02 growled.

"02," 04 stated with patients.

Isaac knew enough of the second god to not take the words to heart. While 02 was destructive, the god would never actually kill Isaac, not unless Isaac did something which greatly displeased him.

" _While there are no humans at this moment who can hold us,_ " 03 started, " _technology on Earth has advanced to the point our hosts can be created. From scratch if necessary_."

" _Really? What wonderful news_!" 01 cheered. "Xu Fu, _we'll place the base for our forms into the data-cub_ ," 01 almost sang. " _You'd better not disappoint, or bad servant_!"

"I will not, my lords, my ladies." His gods.

" _Good, good_ ," 01 laughed with glee.

" _Now, on the other matters_ ," 03 started. " _You have a way to convince humanity to have the four come here,_ Xu Fu?"

"I do."

" _And told them why it was you were here now?_ "

"I have it covered, my lady." Isaac bowed lower. "They believe I wanted to personally see the last few areas for a colony here on Mars," he informed them. "The United Nations, is under your control through me. I'm but your servant."

02 scoffed with a short snort.

" _Wonderful_." 01 clapped.

04 remained silent.

" _You will see to the creation of our hosts then_ , Xu Fu." 03 was all business.

" _Hmm, couldn't_ Xu Fu _just take us to Earth now he's here_?" 02 asked. " _We are tired waiting on this wasteland of a world_ ," they hissed.

" _What_?!" 01 shouted in shock. " _No, no, bad 02_."

" _We have no way of infecting the people with our food source, no matter the power_ Xu Fu _has gained_ ," 03 pointed out. " _If it's this way,_ Xu Fu _will have more time to figure out how to do this in such away the humans of modern times don't realize what's happening_ ," she had simplified some of the base plans Isaac had included on the data-cub.

" _Hmm, fine_ ," 01 pouted.

" _Tch, we'll go with it for now,_ 03," 02 growled.

" _Oh, on another matter_ ," 01 laughed again. " _You have a new name:_ Isaac Butler. _But I like Isaak with a k more._ "

"Forgive me, my lord." Isaac bowed lower. "In my next role, I will choose such a spelling which pleases you."

" _Good, good_." 01 nodded. " _Now, go, Isaak_!"

"Yes, my lords, my ladies." Isaac bowed low once more. He took the data-cub. "Your will shall be done."

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I have an entire timeline slowly being set up, but to explain a little which couldn't be explained here. Isaak lost contact with the gods over thousand years ago because the _Ark_ crashed onto Mars. For more details on what happened, please read the first book in this series, _Divergent Path_. **)**


End file.
